


In for a penny, in for a pound.

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: When Amethyst disguised herself as Jasper, she couldn't have anticipated just how the Homeworld Rubies would react.





	In for a penny, in for a pound.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim a few years ago, and I never got around to posting it to Ao3, until now. Originally posted on my NSFW Steven Universe tumblr (I hardly knew ye).

The plan had only partly worked. The Rubies bought Amethyst as Jasper, but they insisted that only she and not the others come with them to Homeworld. They could always come back for the “prisoners” later, but they needed Jasper now.

Amethyst made a great show of deputizing Peridot, a fellow servant of Yellow Diamond, as guardian of the prisoners and instructing her on what to do in her absence. At the same time, she tried to communicate wordless assurances to the Crystal Gems, although she almost broke down when she saw that Steven was clearly trying not to cry.

“You cannot go to Homeworld with them,” Pearl said suddenly through her teeth.

“These Rubies are dumb, I’ll think of something,” Amethyst whispered to her. She had to fight the urge to give her beloved white Gem a kiss on the cheek.

“Jasper? The ship awaits,” said the lead Ruby from somewhere behind her.

With one last look at the Crystal Gems, Amethyst followed the Rubies onto the ship.

***

When the one Ruby offered to sit on her lap to pilot the ship, Amethyst thought it was strange but welcomed the assistance. If she didn’t have to actually fly the ship, she could focus on being Jasper and also figure out how she was going to get out of this mess.

That was, until the Ruby started fidgeting and ended up sitting squarely between Amethyst’s legs.

The purple Gem had always been remarkably sensitive to touch, and right now the Ruby in her lap was practically rubbing against her most sensitive area of all.

Amethyst closed her eyes and tried to compose herself even as she felt the Ruby lean back and rest her head against the purple Gem’s ample breasts. Amethyst whimpered. It felt good, but she wasn’t sure she could hold on to her Jasper form and not give into … whatever this Ruby was doing to her. She opened her eyes and chose the path of least resistance.

“Hey,” she said softly to the Ruby and awkwardly patted the top of her head. The Ruby froze and sat up, leaning away from Amethyst’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Jasper,” she squeaked, not daring to turn around and look at Amethyst.

Amethyst bit her lip. It was imperative she not upset the Rubies in any way.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed the Ruby by the waist and turned her around so they were face to face.

“If you want to … touch me, you just have to ask first,” Amethyst whispered gruffly into the Ruby’s ear.

“Really?” The Ruby gasped.

Amethyst nodded and gave the other Gem her best toothy grin.

“Jasper, ma’am, may I touch you?” the Ruby asked.

“Yes, go ahead,” Amethyst said while spreading her legs apart in invitation.

As the Ruby in her lap began to reach for her face, she heard a loud frustrated sigh from somewhere behind her. She looked over her shoulder and the one-eyed Ruby was staring daggers at her.

“There’s plenty of Jasper to go around,” Amethyst called in her direction and smirked. She watched as the one-eyed Ruby blushed deeply and quickly looked away from Amethyst.

As soon as Amethyst turned back to look at the Ruby in her lap, the smaller Gem pulled her in for a deep kiss. Amethyst was caught off guard by how skilled the Ruby was and moaned quietly in response. She hugged the Ruby tightly to her, which only encouraged the shorter Gem more.

Just then she felt a hesitant touch on her arm. Breaking away from the Gem that was kissing her, she looked over to see the one-eyed Ruby standing next to the chair.

“I think there’s room for three up here,” Amethyst said while patting an armrest. The one-eyed Ruby got up on the chair and gave Amethyst a shy kiss on the cheek. She then opted to perch on Amethyst’s thick thigh and nuzzle a breast. The first Ruby grabbed Amethyst’s face again and resumed her exploration of the purple Gem’s mouth.

Amethyst could feel hot slick starting to form between her legs, and she wondered how far this was going to go when she felt the one-eyed Ruby pinch her nipple hard through the fabric of her uniform. Amethyst bucked her hips with so much force she almost sent the two Rubies flying off the chair but she grabbed them both at the last second.

She gave each of them a quick kiss in the way of an apology. She then felt a slight tug on her disheveled mane and looked around since she was inadvertently pinning the other two Rubies’ arms to their sides. The hair puller turned out to be the odd Ruby with the navel gemstone.

“Such pretty hair,” the Ruby said breathily while petting Amethyst’s head.

Amethyst had to close her eyes again because this was really getting to be too much, and she was sweating hard by now. When she opened her eyes again, the two Rubies that had been on the chair with her had climbed off and were standing looking at her. The one-eyed Ruby took her hand and started leading her to the open space behind the chair.

Amethyst tried to think of something to say to make them back off, but nothing came to her. A part of her was enjoying this quite a bit. Wordlessly, she let the Rubies pull her down into a sitting position on the floor and then finally push her onto her back. The one-eyed Ruby straddled her waist while the other two Rubies each pulled down a shoulder strap of her uniform.

“Wait, who’s flying the ship?” She said and sat up suddenly in a panic, disrupting the two Rubies pawing at her breasts.

“What ship?” She heard Pearl ask.

“Pearl? What are you doing here?” Amethyst shrieked. What would Pearl think of her being debauched by these Homeworld Rubies, she thought to herself in a panic.

“Oh Amethyst, wake up,” Pearl said with amusement.

Amethyst woke up and blushed as she realized both Garnet and Pearl were in her room.

“Must have been some dream,” Garnet said knowingly.


End file.
